harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sharlyn and her dad talk
Making a visit to Boston, Sharlyn Ames Washburn goes and talks with her dad about his moving away from Connecticut and selling her family home in this one-scene episode of Harpers Falls. Scene: A private area of the Boston Public Gardens. A young woman is waiting for someone to come over. The man arrives, he is newcomer Scott Ames, and he gives the woman a hug. It could be either his wife, or his daughter. It is revealed to be the latter. Her name is Sharlyn Washburn, and she is visiting her father. SHARLYN: Daddy, it's great to see you again. SCOTT: And you as well, Shari. You look lovelier than ever. You are so like your mother. SHARLYN: So everyone says. I miss her. SCOTT: So do I, honey. SHARLYN: I can't help it but get to the point. I have never understood after Mom died why you didn't stay at the mansion; or even come down to New York to live with me and Allen and the boys. There was more than enough room for you there. SCOTT: I wish I could explain why I did as I did. Living in the mansion alone, I would have been rattling around like a marble in a tin cup. With your grandparents dead; and now Mom dead, I couldn't have lived there myself. So I downsized. I know I should have asked you about it, and I know you have room aplenty in your condo in New York, but I couldn't interfere with you and your family. SHARLYN: Nonsense, Dad, there was a guest room that I could have turned into a room for you. No question on that one. The boys miss you a lot. SCOTT: I miss them too. But with Shane going on auditions, and rehearsing along with Allen, I don't know if I could do that. SHARLYN: I always wear a pair of earmuffs when they hit those high notes. But it's the way of the world when you have a husband and son who are preparing for a career in the opera. Nick would love to see you more often. SCOTT: I talk with Nicky all the time. He and I talk on Facebook every day. SHARLYN: I didn't know you knew how to Facebook. SCOTT: It was easy. Michael's daughter, Hannah, taught me how. SHARLYN: That is wonderful. There was a day when you and Mom swore up and down you would never touch a computer. But what about Ames Industries? SCOTT: I am still running it, honey. I always will. I've always got my finger on the pulse of Ames Industries. I talk with Linda Anne all the time. She works at it when I can't. That was the way your grandpa Steven wanted it. SHARLYN: Why won't Aunt Linda Anne say where she is? SCOTT: Your aunt was always stubborn. She would not get in contact with us unless she had a major issue with the company. SHARLYN: Have you tried to find her? SCOTT: I texted her numerous times, but she doesn't want to be found, although she DID call me some time back. SHARLYN: Any word? SCOTT: Well, between you and your old man, she's in Denver, Colorado. She is happy there, and is thriving there. SHARLYN: Could you have moved there with her? SCOTT: I could have, but Linda Anne told me to stay in the east. It was where I belong more. SHARLYN: But why Boston? SCOTT: Remember when you were in fourth grade, and you asked Mom and I why we did not move to Boston? SHARLYN: Yeah. SCOTT: Well, Shari, I thought about that, and I realized the time was right for me to move here. I have friends here, and it is a new place, and where I can make new memories. Marshall City is always going to be my home, and I hope it will be your too, but with Mom dead now, I can't live in the past all the time. Even if I did, I would not grow. SHARLYN: I guess you are right. I can understand why you moved here. The gardens here are beautiful. SCOTT: Yes, they are, honey. Dylan Harper planted some lilac bushes near my apartment building. SHARLYN: Really? They were Mom's favorite flowers. SCOTT: Dylan loves them too. He planted them for me this past fall; and they will take a while to grow, but when they do, it will be smelling fantastic. SHARLYN: I talked with Shane, he is going to continue his voice lessons and going to Julliard. When he can, he is also going to do Broadway theater. He's going through Equity to get his name into that union. SCOTT: He can do it. He's got Ames blood in him! SHARLYN: But he has the traits of a Washburn too! SCOTT: And like you, my sweetheart, he has the best of both bloodlines. SHARLYN: Shane is coming this next summer. He wants to see about living here. And maybe getting involved in the operatic offerings here in Boston, after he is done at Julliard. SCOTT: I am sure he can do that, honey. SHARLYN: Do they have some good schools for music here? SCOTT: I am sure they do. Harvard and other colleges here will have that. SHARLYN: I will definitely talk to him about that. SCOTT: Well, my darling, what time are you heading back to New York? SHARLYN: I haven't decided. I took the Amtrak here. SCOTT: Well, how about we do a full tour tomorrow? Dylan and his husband are planning a huge dinner for the last month of Summer, would you like to come with me? SHARLYN: I would love that, Dad. SCOTT: Well, then, I will be one of the happiest men alive. I have the most beautiful woman on my arm. SHARLYN (smiling): Oh, Daddy! I remember you said that to me when I got married to Allen. SCOTT: I meant it then, angel; and I mean it now. SHARLYN: I love you, Daddy. SCOTT: I love you too, my princess. Now, let's get some food. (Scott and Sharlyn go over to Beacon Street; and they go into the Beacon Hill area. Sharlyn looks at her dad. And she is right. Boston is where her dad is thriving. And she realizes that this is a place she would love to live in. She is hiding something, but she smiles as she pats her purse. In the purse, she has a letter of acceptance. She is perhaps being transferred to the Boston Opera. Allen knows about it, and so does Shane and Nick. But she is waiting to see if she loves Boston. So far, she does. The scene fades) Category:Episodes